


California

by MarieSackler



Series: Sophie and Sackler [6]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Girls (TV), adam sackler - Fandom
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholics Anonymous, Angst, California, Emotional, F/M, Love, Medication, Mental Illness, Oral Sex, Romance, Sappy, Sex, Smut, Sweet, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieSackler/pseuds/MarieSackler
Summary: Chapter SixSophie and Sackler
Series: Sophie and Sackler [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793971
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	California

Sackler picked at the fabric on the couch cushion. He hated these types of meetings. He knew he should be paying more attention but that’s why he had a lawyer present; to make sure he was fully involved in the re-filming process. He had already made the necessary tweaks to the script before he had left for California.

The team of editors had already picked things apart but overall he was satisfied with the way it turned out. He looked down at the binder of papers that laid across his lap. It was covered in notes and stick people; he had been through a lot of meetings that day.

The meeting lasted until past 5 pm before everyone dispersed. Sackler looked over at his agent who beamed at him.

“Well, that went well! The studio is really loving it, Adam. You are being set up pretty nicely.” She said, directing him to the elevator doors. ‘Tomorrow, we will spend the day on set. You will have a chance to see how filming this week has been going.”

“It’s about fucking time.” Sackler said under his breath as he fidgeted; they had been there for a couple of weeks and he had spent more time in meetings than on set. How was he supposed to know they were keeping the integrity of his script if he wasn’t there to watch it being created?

“Do you want to go back to the hotel before we meet the group for dinner?” Sackler looked over at his agent incredulously and sighed loudly.

“Yes, yes I do.” He said as he ran his hands through his hair. If he didn’t get some alone time, he was going to fucking lose it. Looking down at his cellphone, he saw he had a missed text from Sophie. He wondered what she was wearing right now. It was already 8 pm so she was probably sprawled out on the couch in a loose pair of pajama pants; hair up in a messy bun. He bit down on his lip sharply. Jesus, he missed her; in more ways than one. He adjusted himself and jumped into the cab.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Sophie’s voice was tired on the other end of the line. Sackler was spread out on the hotel bed as he listened to her talk about her day. He was glad to hear that she had started to see a therapist and was able to get something figured out for the financial part; not that he wouldn’t have helped her if it came down to it but he knew for her own peace of mind that she had to try to handle it herself first. He wished he could show her how proud he was of her for taking charge of her mental health but for now, all he could do was listen.

“How often are you going to be seeing her?” He asked jumping up from the bed to look at the hung clothes in the closet. He knew he didn’t have much time before he needed to show up for dinner with a group of financiers for the film.

“Well, I am not really sure yet. I mean I am not super clear on the financial aspect of it all. But she was so positive that we could get it worked out. She seemed genuinely invested in helping me. Which feels odd but I guess not..” Adam slipped his shirt over his head and replaced it with a black button-up.

“Kid, just see her when you need too. We can figure it out.” He huffed as he danced on a pair of dark form-fitting jeans. He heard her sigh and instantly knew he said the wrong thing.

“I mean on top of the pay sliding scale thing is what I meant.” He hated how sensitive she was about his help but he knew to tread carefully since he was over a million fucking miles away from her. She mumbled in agreement. He groaned under his breath and sat on the edge of the bed. He really fucking missed her; he desperately wanted to cup her small face in his hands and kiss her until they couldn’t breathe and then fuck her until they passed out from exhaustion.

“I miss you kid.” The strain of emotion in his voice surprised him. He heard shuffling on her side before she spoke.

“I miss you too. It feels like it's been longer than three weeks. Your shirt is starting to smell like me.” He rubbed furiously at his face; her sadness clear on the line. He felt it pretty deep within himself; her effect on him was fucking ridiculous.

“Well, you can always drop by my place and dig through my shit.” He offered up softly as he jumped up and started to pace. He hadn’t had a chance to really have more than ten to fifteen minute bursts of conversation with Sophie since arriving in California. Sometimes, the calls were sweet and playful, and sometimes, like right now, they made his heart pound and his chest tighten. Adam looked over at the bed clock. He had to go before his agent had a meltdown.

“Doll, I have to go; dinner with financiers again. I am so fucking exhausted.” Sophie audibly sighed. He hated knowing that he was disappointing her; it only added to the stress that was starting to weigh on him since he arrived. He heard her shuffle around on the other end.

“Have a good dinner. Talk tomorrow… I love you..” Adam sat at the end of the bed.

“I love you.” He whispered into the phone before he heard Sophie disconnect. He pressed the phone to his forehead in frustration; before he could spend too long with his emotions his agent was at his door, beckoning for him to leave.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Adam shuffled into the dimly lit conference room. He looked around for the snacks table; luckily there was tea. Lifting up the canister, he shakily poured himself a drink. An older woman observed Adam pouring the water and walked behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. Adam turned and planted on a warm smile.

“I am all done, here.” He motioned to the table. She shook her head and reached to squeeze his hand; Adam hesitated but let her take his hand.

“New eh?” She asked giving him a quick shake before getting her own drink. Adam wasn’t sure how to answer that.

“Eh…Not to AA...just in town and needed a meeting.” He mumbled taking a sip of the tea. She nodded and gestured him to follow her to the chairs. She patted the seat next to her and pulled out a needle and yarn.

“So, you are going to speak then…” She asked wrapping the yarn around her hook. Adam wasn’t intending on talking. He shook his head as he watched more people enter. Adam normally felt at home in a meeting but not today; today he was on edge, there was too much in his head and he wanted to drown it all out. He needed to refocus, find balance. It didn’t take long for the meeting to begin and Adam fidgeted through many shared stories; his head was going to explode. Abruptly, he stood up.

“ Hello,I am Adam and I am an alcoholic.” He stammered; an echo welcomed him. Adam started shifting between his legs and running his hand through his hair.

“I don’t live here. I live in NYC. I am here for work, really important, meaningful work. But I can’t focus. My girlfriend...the love of my fucking life is in NYC...and she is dealing with some fucked up shit…” Adam swallowed down the knot in his throat and started to bite his nails. “I fucked up and drank. I was pathetic and unable to take care of her...My heart felt like it was ripped from my chest. I realized how much I wanted and needed her. I had let myself get so close...; my fucking world revolves around her.” Adam paced, tears rolling down his cheeks, defeat, and pain etched in his face. "I am here and she is there trying to get better...I should be there and I am here, missing her, needing her, she calms me, grounds me and she isn’t here and this is so fucking important to me...I...don’t...want...to drink again.” He sat back down, his face in his hands, trembling and letting himself finally let go of the weight he had been carrying for weeks.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Adam held his breath as he unlocked the door to Sophie’s apartment. He had arranged it so that he could fly back a couple of days early; he wanted it to be a surprise. He was nervous; things were patched when he left but not that stable; sporadic, fleeting conversations over the last two months left him questioning where they were...really. He opened the door slowly. The lights were off; he stepped in, looking at the time on the microwave. It was only 9 pm. He closed and locked the door softly and lowered his bag. Adam walked towards the bedroom. The door was closed, carefully he opened it.

Sophie was curled up in the center of the bed, her laptop half-closed in front of her; soft little snores escaped her mouth. Adam’s heart pounded in his chest. He desperately wanted to run, scoop her up and hold her against him. He carefully closed her laptop and put her items away before he sat on the end of the bed, gently he started to rub her back, Sophie opened her eyes. She paused for a second, taking in his face before recognition crossed her face.

“Adam!” She shot up and wrapped her arms around Adam’s neck. He inhaled her in as he kissed the top of her head. Pulling away from his neck, she brought his head to hers and engulfed him in a kiss. Adam kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around, he lifted her up slightly to scoot her further down the bed. She moved and gave him the needed room to tower over her; spreading her legs open with his knee; he dropped his head to her chest. Sophie ran her hands through his hair, slowly.

“I missed you, kid.” Adam whispered hugging Sophie tighter.

“I missed you too.” She murmured. A few minutes passed before Sophie spoke again. “I didn’t expect you back today.” Adam lifted himself up off the bed and began removing his shoes and clothes. He wanted to rip hers off and trace every inch of her with his hands and mouth. He hadn’t touched that soft skin in over two months. He felt the agitation in his pants.

“I worked it out so I could come home a little earlier. I wanted to surprise you.” He said, pulling his shirt over his head. Turning; he dropped himself next to Sophie on the bed. Sophie followed his lead and laid her head next to him; Adam turning to face her, ran his finger down her cheek. Sophie gave a sweet smile and brushed a kiss on the tip of Adam’s nose. Adam sighed in contentment.

“I have so many things I want to ask you and say to you. I feel like a fucking little kid, my head is racing.” He said; his eyes running over Sophie’s face. Sophie scooted closer to him and nuzzled herself under his chin.

“Maybe, we leave that for tomorrow and keep tonight just like this.” Sophie sighed. Adam buried his face in her hair; her smell was intoxicating. He had to feel her skin against his; Adam moved his hands down Sophie’s back, running his fingers under the hem of her shirt and caressing her stomach.

“I think you have too many clothes on.” He said moving his mouth to her ear. Sophie let out a little rustle in response and let Adam lift her shirt up and off. Adam smiled at the sight of her round, smooth breasts; humming a little tune, he pressed himself on her and took a nipple in his mouth. He was surrounded in her warmth and scent; it was dizzying to finally taste and touch her again. Adam took his time, stroking, sucking, and kissing Sophie’s breasts and stomach; every little sigh and moan from Sophie only encouraged him to go slower.

“You’re the most beautiful woman in the world.” He whispered as he opened Sophie’s legs wider, carefully he slid off her underwear with a quirky little dance and smirk. The grin on her face; made him want to crumble at her feet. If she only knew how much he worshipped her, he wanted to show her, every day.

“Do you know how often I thought about this beautiful pussy of yours?” He said as he nuzzled his face between her legs. Sophie giggled and ran her hands through his hair as he rubbed his nose into her folds. He enjoyed feeling her rock her body against him; trying to add more friction. He ran one hand over her thigh; causing goosebumps to ripple over Sophie’s skin; laughing he stopped and looked up at her.

“Touch starved?” He kissed her thighs and traced his fingers on the outside of her warm sex before slowly penetrating her with two of them. He watched for her reaction, smiling as she squirmed with pleasure. Bending down; he buried his mouth against her clit; taking it in his mouth as he worked his fingers in and out of her; he knew she was close to the edge and he was not going to let her cum anywhere else but on his cock. Adam pulled himself away from her long enough to position her just right; he pressed himself to her and let himself gradually enter her; attentively watching her eyelids flutter and her pretty face flushed as he buried himself deep inside of her; running his hands up and down her legs as he thrust.

“You feel so fucking good. You and your perfect, sweet, tight pussy. Have you missed me being inside of you?” Adam’s voice came out in a grunt as he used one hand to rub Sophie’s clit as he moved in her; Sophie mumbled incoherent words. Adam saw her grip the sheet in her hands; her walls clenched against him as she rolled through her orgasm; hearing her moan out his name brought him to his own release. He wanted to say inside of her; relishing in their closeness. Sophie looked at him; half-lidded, pink cheeks, and a lazy smile on her lips. He knew then at that moment that he needed to spend the rest of his life looking at this woman.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Adam blinked his eyes opened; the room was flooded with sunlight. Sophie was nestled under his arm, her head rested on his chest. He ran his hand through her hair; listening to her steady breathing. He wanted them always to be this way; warm, close, and happy. He pressed his lips firmly against her head; rocking to wake her; she instantly started to move.

“Breakfast?” She said moving from him to stretch. Adam howled and dragged her back, tucking her against him in the perfect spooning position.

“Not, just yet kid.” She didn’t fight him and wrapped his arm against her chest. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Adam cleared his throat and held Sophie tighter against him.

“Tell me, everything that I’ve missed.” He touched his lips to her head hoping for the best. Sophie stayed quiet before freeing herself from him; she turned and aligned herself with him; caressing his face, she smiled.

“Readers digest version? I got a raise at work! So, I...quit...the grocery store.” Adam burst with pride and smashed his mouth to hers; kissing her wildly. She laughed and tried to pry him off of her; she continued to talk. “I’ve been seeing my therapist once a week and I am on a new medication..I’ve only been on it for three weeks but it’s going okay…” Adam gazed at her; his hands cupping her face. He was in awe at how much she had accomplished in the last two months.

“Kid… I am so fucking happy… This is so good.” He crushed her to his chest; tucking her under his chin. “It’s going to be okay...I think…” He felt his eyesight blur with tears. He pulled Sophie back so that he could kiss her softly. She traced a finger down his tear-stained cheek; her own eyes glistening.“I thought about you every single fucking day...I wanted to be here with you...I didn’t want you to feel alone…” Sackler felt himself start to shake with emotion. Sophie kissed the tip of his nose and ran her hand through his hair.

“You were still here with me Adam.” She brushed her lips across his; softly. “Tell me, how did the movie wrap?” She whispered. Adam took a few sharp breaths and nodded.

“It went so smoothly in the end. I think it may be something great. I mean, I think it is something great.” Adam stammered as he tried to calm himself. Sophie’s face lit up and her smile made Adam melt. “I can’t wait to share the final product with you.” He ran his hand down Sophie’s side. “I am just happy to be back...You keep me grounded, centered…” Adam leaned and started to pepper kisses on Sophie’s neck. “ I never can get close enough to you, I just want to be closer…” Sophie wrapped her arms around him; pressing him tightly as they both tried to meld their bodies together for another couple of minutes.

  
  
  



End file.
